


Memories.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Ian Gallagher mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich mentioned, carl gallagher mentioned, debbie gallagher mentioned, fiona gallagher mentioned, halloween fic, kev and veronica, liam gallagher mentioned, lip gallagher mentioned - Freeform, sad fic, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way, Mickey remember every happy bit he had with Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories.

All started with a heart broken Mickey, drowning his sorrows in whiskey... There isn't a day in which he doesn't miss him, his smile, his lovely kisses, his jokes, his arms around his waist, why it had to end like this? why?...

It was an earlier morning of october at just one day to be halloween night, a night that Mickey grew up to hate.

A year ago he wouldn't even care about halloween, because Ian used to love that night, just the fact of getting dressed and go out asking for candy's with his little brother Liam and his husband, made Ian happy, but that happiness might end that same night, Ian still had few episodes that comes and go with no warning nor anticipation, what Mickey didn't knew was... That night would be the last one he ever enjoyed with his dear husband for the rest of his life.

After a day of no sleeping at all, drinking like if life didn't matter anymore, Mickey started to look at his house, finding memories in every corner, every little piece of his house reminded him, the smell, the bed which was exactly like Ian let it the last day they were laying there and the bathroom, which he couldn't use anymore, he couldn't even get closer to close the door after what happened that day, he couldn't.. reminded of Fiona washing the blood off the floor, crying desperately, Mickey sobbing hysterically at the end of his bed, Lip holding a Debbie still crying in his arms while watching the scene happening in front of their eyes, mandy trying to distract Liam who had no idea what was happening and a Carl who left the house running with hate in his eyes and crying uncontrollably towards kev house only to fall on veronica arms while they watched the scene in front of their eyes, he just had lost the sibling who he most take care about, Mickey sobing screaming while dropping uncontrollably tears "Why you leave me?, why you had to go like this", everybody lost a bit of their hearts, of their souls as they all see the paramedics taking off a lifeless body of Ian off the bathroom

Mickey returns to his room after all his memories that the house brings on him, he had no other thing to do with his life now that the person he cared the most in his whole life was gone, he quit his job, stopped talking with his sister mandy, stopped visiting gallagher house, he just couldn't get out of the house anymore, afraid of forgetting him forever, afraid of all the looks everybody give on him, it was supposed to be under his care, he knew it was his responsability to take care of him, but it was inevitable what in the end could happen.

Mickey had a memory box under his bed, with all the best memories of every little time he spend with his husband, every little thing remind him of every little memory he ever had with Ian. His angelical mask, he remember he used it for their first halloween together back in the days where they were still boyfriends, and because mickey wasn't the kind of guy that wear a costume he only wear a pirate patch... He let go a sob while grabing the mask with a sweet touch while he put it aside, then the first picture he stole from mandy collection as he remember the first time Ian said the words to him...

"I love you" Ian said...  
"Say it again" Mickey reply...  
"I love you" said Ian now with a smile on his face.

"Why you leave me?, why had to be like this? why this way? I thought you loved me" Mickey said taking another sip of his whiskey while crying.

Mickey reminded that time when he burned the dinner and they had to go eat out... That one gave a smirk in Mickey face with a sigh.

His engagement ring, he remember Mandy coming over with the suit that Ian will be wearing that day, he remember Ian trying on the suit while he was peeking from the kitchen without Mandy even noticing.

His favorite perfume he liked to use because Mickey gave him as his birthday present and he liked to wear it with proud

His Ipod with the songs their used to listen to those romantic songs while having the most romantic sex on their whole life, they just enjoyed make love to one another. Ian loved the little things he did for him, even if mickey always thought they were trivial, but not for Ian, Mickey always reminded Ian's words like it were yesterday..

"Believe me, nothing is trivial" Ian said.

Mickey knew it by only watch his face and Ian hand holding his husband face while planting a kiss on his husband lips.

His guitar, the one Mickey used to sing a love song to his husband in valentines day's, sure it needed to fix it, change the strigs and clean it, Mickey remember practicing the song in front of mandy, singing till get the perfect tone to be able to give it as a lovely suprise to his husband... Sure he remember the little cuddle times he had after he did this amazing little things, the smile on their faces, the tickles, the good memories they shared together.  
The love letters he found on the box, the ones he keep when Ian went to enlist in the army, even if he was kicked off 2 moths after they finded the real identity of him... he still keep those letters from those hard times in their lifes like if they were made of gold.

after all this time, mickey knew it was time to say good bye, he put everything in the box again, pulling the tears off with both hands and standing of his feets, he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.  
Walking out the room with box in hand, he left the room, the house but not before said the last words.

"I love you" Mickey said walking away of the house that he shared all this years with his beloved husband. "See you soon, my love" Mickey said as he walk away to never return to chicago ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwHb7vn2am0
> 
> in this world mickey never was raped, he never knew or get married with svetlana, terry did walked on them, the beating did happened but not the rape, the bipolar disorder in ian was caused by terry terrible beating and in a manic episode he left to join the army.


End file.
